In The End
by dellykins
Summary: For November 2011 challenge for tf-rare-pairing on livejournal. 'five firsts challenge' 654 words. Sadly fluffiness this time. This is an AU version of Watching.   Arcee/Soundwave.


**Title: I**n the End**  
>Verse: <strong>Transformers: Prime AU**  
>Series: <strong>None**  
>Rating: <strong>M**  
>Warnings: <strong>Stalking. Kidnapping. Soundwave being creepy. Implied Non-con.**  
>Pairings: <strong>Arcee/Soundwave**  
>Note: <strong>For November 2011 challenge for tf-rare-pairing on livejournal. 'five firsts challenge' 662 words. Sadly fluffiness this time. This is an AU version of Watching. _

"Life's not black-and-white. Sometimes the ends justifies the means."  
>~Emily Giffin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>First Time He Watched Her:<strong>

Soundwave monitored the Autobot base in Iacon. It was mind numbing, but it was an assignment, and he always completed assignments to the best of his abilities. The new recruits came and went. Most were Civilians. A sea of cheerful colors. Red. Bright Yellows. Greens. And Bright Blue seemed to be the colors of choice. It made Soundwave roll his optics under the mask. The were predictable. Cheerful. He hated them all just on principle.

One caught his eye. She was small. But most femmes were. She seemed plucky. She also was always in the company of one of the Autobot scouts. Designation: Tailgate. Every time Soundwave spied them together he had a delicious little shot of jealousy shoot through his system.

OoOoOoOo

**First Present He Sent Her:**

Arcee frowned at the data-pad left on her desk. She wasn't sure how it had gotten there. She had asked Tailgate about it, and he knew nothing of it. He was not that good at dissembling, so she knew he was not lying. It made her nervous, to say the least. She was tempted to throw it away, but it was a novel she had been looking for. She had even commented about it to Tailgate.

She turned it over, looking for any clue as to who had left it but there was none. She had already checked through the security footage in the hallway to her room. Nothing there either. Whoever left it was very, very clever. She couldn't help but admire that.

OoOoOoOo

**First Time She Confronted Him:**

It took her nearly a vorn to figure out exactly who was leaving the presents. They came regularity. Once a deca-cycle like clock-work. It was creepy at best. Always something she needed or wanted. Data-pads, puzzles, crystals. Once she did figure it out she was horrified at best. He was a Decepticon, after all.

It wasn't hard to track him down. Surprisingly easy. So much so that she realized that he LET her find him. It was an uncomfortable truth for her.

"Why are you doing this? Just-just leave me alone."

He was silent on the matter.

OoOoOoOo

**First Time He Kidnapped Her:**

Someone had drugged her energon. She didn't realize it until it was too late. Until it was already rushing through her system and she was falling to the floor. She couldn't move, and only a whimper made it out of her vocal processor as a pair of very familiar feet came into her line of sight. Purple. She hated purple. She hated his stupid face-mask. Hated the way he picked her up tenderly and pulled her against his chest-plates. Arcee hated it all, and hated it more that she couldn't do a thing about it.

OoOoOoOo

**Last Time She Ran-away:**

She ran through the dark corridors of _Nemesis_. They all looked the same. She could barely admit to herself that she was hopelessly lost. Hopelessly. She ran, barely paying attention to where she was going. Ran until she ran into an immovable object.

Megatron glared down at her, and she froze, optics wide. "Aren't you Soundwave's?"

She cringed, attempting to make herself as small as possible. "Yes." she squeaked, and squeaked louder when he plucked her up. She was too shocked to say anything as she was carried through the hallway like a piece of luggage, and finally deposited into Soundwave's care once more.

"I believe you lost this." Megatron rumbled. "Lose it again and I won't bring it back."

It was the last time she ran away.


End file.
